Teen troubles: School, Puberty, Orks
by Freakishf1sh
Summary: So this is my first fanfic and I'm not going to say much about it other than inquisitive or cunning orks will ALWAYS make trouble! Enjoy! P.S please read authors notes thanks!


Authors notes: This is my first fanfic ever, I hope the community enjoys it please review it and constructive criticism is hoped for. No hate reviews - Chapter 1 : "...And those are just a few of the usual terms of a treaty. Any Questions?" Mr. Morrows said. He sounded very irate as he'd had to explain this to six different classes in the past three days. "Yeah", Bellowed Steve, "Was there a term that meant they had to bore kids or somethin'?" everyone laughed. Everyone except me. I suppose I should tell you who I am. My name is John smith. Not very exciting but it is the same as it's owner. Nothing exciting EVER happens to me. "Why, no, Steven, in fact one treaty stated that"- "WAAAAAAAGH!" He was cut off mid-sentence by the call that came from down the corridor. Everyone's eyes shot to the door, but I just sat there, a bit perplexed wondering why the cry was so familiar. Then came the call again, but even louder this time and much closer. "Everybody stay calm, um, I'm sure it's nothing but a... Drama activity. Yes, a drama activity." He said seeming satisfied with the explanation. "But, sir", Jimmy asked "how can there be a drama class? We're in the history wing." The teacher saw the obvious flaw in his theory and turned to address it. Then he saw it. The great green creature standing in the doorway ,grinning evilly to reveal an array of giant teeth. Naturally from the fearful gasp of the teacher we all whipped round to see what had scared him so. Everyone was silent then... It spoke. "I loves it wen you oomies ain't espectin uss!", it gurgled. Again, I got that niggling feeling that something was amiss, like I should know what it was that was stood in the doorway. But before I could think more on the subject had stepped forward to the creature. "What ARE you?!" The Monster merely smiled shook it's toothy head and replied. "Big boss ses we ain't supposed ta say nuffink to da oomies, cause you isn't to smart like da ovva ones." "What oth-" "NUFF TALKIN'!" The creature roared at the teacher and added gleefully; "Time ta smash!" and as it said this a hole exploded in Morrows chest and a big, green, meaty hand popped through to the other side. The unfortunate teacher only stared in disbelief at the muscular green arm that had run him through. Everyone was in shock as our teachers blood sprayed over us. Then the panic set in. Everyone ran around, terrified, screaming. Only I stood there, immobilised by fear. The monster stepped forward, having discarded our teachers body like a ragdoll that a child had gotten bored of, raised it's axe as I waited for the imminent end then... A squelchy sound as the beasts head exploded on the wall! I was just trying to work out what had happened when i saw a man clad in unusual armour, carrying a strange scoped weapon. He looked over to check his work the ran off across the courtyard. After I regained my composure I checked on my remaining classmates that had either not thought to, or had been too stupid to run off. Only seven were left, including myself; They were- Ricky Martin, a weasel of a kid who always tattled on everyone, nobody but the teachers liked him. Al Raymond, a gigantic boy who was actually really nice, everyone just called him big Al. Steve Davis, he used to be my friend but got mixed up with the wrong people and became a real bastard. Then there were the other three who I won't tell you about because they wouldn't leave their corners, and just stared at the bodies in the room saying that it wasn't possible. After I'd gathered everyone up I told them: "Right now we have no idea what's going on. We should probably head to a police station an-" "SCREW THE POLICE! WE NEED THE ARMY!" Someone shouted over me "-And seek shelter somewhere" i continued. "I know we just saw someone, and someTHING, die but I'm getting the feeling a lot more people may die today. Any questions?" Big Al raised his hand. "B-but what if we see more m-monsters?" I thought about that and said to Al, "You think you could use that axe?" I said motioning to the weapon on the floor. Al shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt no-one." I sighed. "then we'll just have to avoid them. Let's go!" As we made our way outside through the corridors it was a scene of pure chaos. Bodies with great gouges littered the halls. Placed everywhere were heads and various limbs and organs. Ricky puked and I turned away in disgust. We continued slowly, picking our way through the corpses. Al was crying at the dead. We finally made it outside and Al looked up and pointed. "Look John", he said, "Comets!" "Those aren't comets, idiot" Ricky corrected Al "They're pods. Dropping through the sky." Then it came to me. Dropping. Pods. Drop Pods. "Oh hell!" I moaned. "What is it?" Steve said "I know what the monsters are now!" I shouted and everyones attention turned to me. "What?!" they all said in unison. "They're orks of a WAAAAGH!" I explained. Everyone looked confused . "And those things dropping down are space marine drop pods." I took a breath "Things from the tabletop universe of warhammer 40,000!" and as I said that, a giant, steel, teardrop shaped, pod slammed into the earth just 50 feet away... 


End file.
